Farfies Journal
by FarfieLover
Summary: *Updated!Ch. 7 is up 8/2003* Brad has forced all the Schwartz to confide in a journal, what does Farfie write about in his? A day in the life of Farfie. Humor/General R-Gore And Violence, Disclaimer: I do Not Own Any Weiß Kreuz Characters
1. The First Day Of TorTure

A/N: All Right I know what u all are thinking, oh god a farfie story by FarfieLover this is going to suck. Well hopefully it doesn't! Pretty Please Review, This is a story about one day in Farfies life each Chapter will be a new day.  
  
  
  
Farfie sighed as he picked up his pen to his Journal, Brad had told him it could relieve stress, but how could anything so, girly help him hurt god, but he will write anyway.  
  
August 2, 2002, Today I Helped Hurt God By Hurting Myself And People Around Me.  
  
Nagi Asked Me If I Wanted Some Water With My Lunch, I Know He Waz Only  
  
Trying To Be Nice, But He Knows That Drinking Water Does Not Hurt God And  
  
That is Bad, But Drinking Wine Hurts God And That Is Good. So I had To Hurt  
  
Him, But Just A Little Bit. I Just Need To Make Sure That I Am Not Writing  
  
AnyThing Private In This Book Because I Know Brad Will Share This With The  
  
Other Boys And They Will Know About My Life Which Is Sanitized My Gods  
  
Pain. Today I Also Did Finger Painting With Schu. He Drew A Field Of Flowers,  
  
I Drew A Dead Kitten With Bloody Paws. =)*** But The Worst Thing Waz When  
  
I Had To Sit Around And Listen To Nagi Practicing For The Chorus Program At  
  
The End Of December, But This Year I will Not Let Them Take Me To The  
  
Program, Because This Year Will Be The Winter Of Red Snow. And Red Snow  
  
Hurts God And That Is Good So I Must Make The Snow Red To Hurt God Which  
  
Is Very Time Consuming But In The End Is Worth It Because It Hurts God Which  
  
Is Good. Today I caught Nagi Petting A Kitten And It Waz Disgusting, He  
  
Stroked It's Back And Its Spine Lifted Which Sent A Chill Up My Spine. The  
  
Furry Thing Even Let Him Pick It Up And Take It To Our Hide Out But I  
  
Caught Him, And Made Him Let It Go, By Now It Zis Probably Hit By A Car,  
  
Which Is Good. But I Need To Save My Streght So I Can Hurt God Even More  
  
Tomorrow. Sweet Dreams,..Bradly!  
  
FaRfIe  
  
A/N: So Wat Do U Think Should I go On To The Next day? If So Please Review And Review Again. 


	2. Chapter2, The horror continues

A/N: All rite I read the reviews and I am told to not capatalize every word and to look at the grammar. And thank you everyone for reviewing! I will look into reading your stories too.  
  
The next day Brad had looked at his journal and told him off by saying to stop capatalizing each word and to change his grammar. So like the day before, all the Schwartz were sent to their room a couple of minutes early so they could write in their Journals.  
  
August 3, 2002,  
  
Today I got in trouble for something I wrote in my Journal, but I got my  
  
revenge, for tonight when Brad went to bed I had put icky crawly things in his  
  
bed, though he didn't seem to notice. All right, here we go. Today I woke up to  
  
the smell of burnt bacon, which once again I WILL NOT be eating. Nagi, the poor  
  
soul, still has not majored in Brads cooking lessons, which I have skipped for the  
  
last three weeks. So after 'breakfast' I went out side and sat there watching  
  
people on bikes and in cars, but then I found my chance. Nagi had once again  
  
brought a little fur ball home, petting it, stroking it, but I said oh no u don't and  
  
took the cat and handed it to Schu who had came to join me out side. I grabbed  
  
Nagi by the ear and told him never to bring home anything cute, or furry unless  
  
it is dead and he is willing to cook it. This, of course, just broke Nagi's heart and  
  
he ran inside all teary eyed. But one day he will understand. But little did I know  
  
that Schu was not on my side, but on Nagi's. I can't trust anyone anymore can I?!  
  
He brought that bastard furry thing in side, and just my luck Brad enjoyed its  
  
company. So I sat in my room for the rest of the day hurting god. But don't  
  
worry, curiosity did kill the cat in the end. Heh heh heh heh!  
  
FaRfIe  
  
A/N: was that better all my manipulative reviewing friends. Please review and tell me what u think, because without the reviewers, I do not write the next chapter. (( : " Bye! Until next time MUHAHAHAHAHAH! 


	3. Chapter 3: A new member of the Family

A/N: This story is doing a lot better than my other Weiß story "The Girl Who Cried Glass Tears" and my Harry Potter story "Another Devilish Possibility" combined! Thank you to all that reviewed and I will try and post up the painting Farfie drew but it will look very bad because he had to draw it on the computer. Well, here is the third day. Enjoy!!! (  
  
  
  
August 4, 2002,  
  
Sigh, writing in this journal is helping my soul become purified so I will  
  
write bad things in order to keep my soul.intact. Today Brad took us to the  
  
Pet store so Nagi could get himself a."friend". But I asked him, why do you  
  
need an animal for a friend, you already have me! He just looked at me for a  
  
second as if thinking what life would be like with me as his friend, then he  
  
turned around and picked something up which I was not aloud to see and said  
  
"I'll take this one!". As we walked home I warned Nagi, "If you have another  
  
Bastard furry thing, I can assure you it might just not live till' tomorrow". But  
  
Brad butted in with a long lecture, which I did not listen to for I myself was  
  
thinking other wise. I could teach his pet to be bad, to turn on him. As a grin  
  
crossed my face Brad ordered me to not touch the animal, as they refrain from  
  
telling me what it is. When we got home I went straight to my room and lied on  
  
my bed with my legs hanging over the ledge. Only a couple of minutes later I felt  
  
a strange feeling on my leg, something furry. "Alien Abduction" I chanted, but  
  
when I looked down all I saw were a pair of green eyes looking back at me. I laughed and kicked it out the door, as it shrieked. Only 10 seconds later I heard  
  
my name being called by Brad. I walked outside my room, only to feel my ear  
  
being pulled. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KICKING THE BABY LITTLE  
  
KITTEN?!", I replied with, oh lets all cry about it, just to be slapped across the  
  
face in the end. I was again sent to my room to think about what I did, but I  
  
thought about what I could have done. I could have slit its throat with my  
  
retractable knife, damn I missed my perfect chance and I even could have made it  
  
look like an accident. But then I remembered what I had done to Brad to exact  
  
my revenge, any minute now the mashed potatoes will fall right off the ceiling  
  
and on to his face. Sweet Dreams Bradie Wadie!  
  
FaRfIe  
  
A/N: how was that? I feel this was a nicer day in the life of Farfie. Once again Please Review! I will try to keep up my every day posting and I will also try to put Farfies painting up, for one of my reviewers. Thank You For Your Reviews! ((((((((((((((((((( (I couldn't find any faces that are drooling with blood) 


	4. Chapter 4: The Journals

A/N: All right I posted up Farfies picture, I think it is up. I'll check on it. Anywayz. This next chapter is going to let us get into the minds of the other members of Schwartz, this will be fun! But longer than the other chapters.  
  
Once again Brad has sent all the Schwartz to their rooms to write in their Journals. Farfie has planned on what to write in his.  
  
August 5, 2002,  
  
Ahhh, the sound of sweet nothingness, it makes some peoples blood curdle, but it  
  
makes mine thrive. Today I will be a bad boy, and do something unruly and  
  
bad. Because being bad hurts god, and that is good. Well, I must now go do my dirty deed that will hurt god.  
  
FaRfIe  
  
Farfie silently got out of bed and sat on the floor. He listened to make sure no one was awake, and was replied with an eerie but beautiful silence. "Herrree Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" Farfie said in a quiet tone of voice. Then Farfie heard the beautiful sound of a bell coming closer, and closer, until finally his eyes met with a pair of green headlights. "It's all right, come here." Farfie told the cat with a loving tone of voice. The cat cautiously walked over to Farfie, with each step it took was returned with a faint jingle. "That's it, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!" Farfie said holding out his hand. At this the cat walked over to Farfie and curled up in his lap. A look of disgust shone across Farfies face as he turned around and looked at his clock. " 12:05," he whispered to himself, "its hammer time." Farfie took out his Journal and held it in front of the cat's nose. "Smell that? I need you to find something just like that in. Schu's room, all right?" The cat turned around as if ready to get the book when Farfie held him back. "Wait a minute, *dips his fingers in a low rising dish on the floor *, there we go! *wipes a red liquid across the cats face like war paint *, now u r a private, private. But what to call you? *looks at the the cat and snaps his finger * I got it! You can be agent bastard furry thing! Now go get the book!" Farfie said pointing to the door. The cat left and didn't come back for a long while. He's not coming back Farfie thought to himself, only to be lightened up with the sound of a bell and then to see a pair of green eyes. "That's my boy, now bring it here!" Farfie exclaimed, the cat walked over and dropped the book in front of Farfie and gave a faint "meooooow!" Farfie picked up the book and put it in his lap and threw a dead rat used to hurt god to the cat. The cat took it to a dark corner of his room and ate it. Farfie flipped over the cover and saw the Schu had only written for one of the 4 days. "Bastard Hessian!" Farfie said and began to read the first and only day in Schus Journal.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Farfie let out a silent howl of laughter and rolled on the floor laughing. "Dear Diary!" Farfie exclaimed and then was very silent as to see if anyone had heard him and once aging he was replied with an eerie but beautiful silence. Farfie let out a sigh of relief and kept reading.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I sat around doing nothing but watching Brad. I had to sit there  
  
again in one of his damned classes (had you fooled didn't I wink, wink). And  
  
Farfie once again gets away with missing it. Then me and Farfie painted and  
  
stuff, and then I read a Nickelodeon magazine Brad had ordered Nagi when he  
  
was going through one of his temper tantrums. And that is pretty much it, oh,  
  
and Brad you need to get another issue of Nickelodeon magazine,.Please!  
  
ScHu  
  
Farfie looked disgusted and told the cat to get Nagi's Journal as well as putting Schus back. The cat did as he was told and brought back Nagi's Journal. "Good Kitty" Farfie said and cautiously stroked the cat just to be returned with the feel of a sandpapery tounge (spelling), "Ewwww! Go Lay Down!" Farfie exclaimed and pointed to the corner. Farfie picked up the Journal and began to read.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today I got a Nickelodeon magazine from Brad, which was a smart move on his  
  
part. But u know what?! Farfie killed a cat today! I just Can't even believe that  
  
boy, I mean man. The nerve of devil worshipers today, I think Farfie needs to  
  
take a chill pill! NaGi  
  
Farfie called the cat back to take the book back to Nagis room and to go to sleep on Nagis bed, the cat did as he was told and did not return. Farfie got into bed and went to sleep with these words; "I'll show him who needs to take a chill pill!"  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was this chapter? I thought it was pretty good, as always please REVIEW!!!!!!!! ( 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: srry it took so long to get this next chapter done, I had to go to the hospital because I had fractured my tailbone. But I was lucky because I was not paralized so I am blessed. And here is what some ppl have been waiting for, the next chapter, Chapter 5!  
  
Farfie slammed his door shut after having a heated discussion with Nagi and Brad about Nagi reading too much Nickeledon Magazine. But he did not care now as he picked up his journal and started to write.  
  
Journal,  
  
Today I told Brad that Nagi had an issue of playboy under his bed and  
  
that his young, disturbed eyes were too young to see such things. Nagi was so  
  
mad when he heard about it, and It was so damn hilarious when his cat would  
  
not answer to Athena, but bastard furry thing. As usual I had been sent to my  
  
room, but I did not go to my room, but to my lair. Ah, tonight will be da night.  
  
Lets see what Bradly has to say about life!)  
  
FaRfIe 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ahhhh. finally I have some time to continue this story, I will try to update more often. Happy Reading! On with Chapter 6!  
  
Farfie set his journal aside on the table, carefully dropping his calligraphy pen into the ink well. Farfie new it was way too soon to try and get another journal, so he carefully took of his bloodied bandages and re-opened his wounds. Every now and then he would listen carefully to hear if anyone was going to sleep yet, but all he heard was that damned TV show Nagi was watching, some show about a sponge, he thought this very sad.  
  
" *snik, snik * here kitty, kitty, kitty,. come on." Farfie whispered carefully, the words rolling down his tongue; he was pleased to be greeted with the pair of green eyes he knew only to well. But the cat just yawned and left.  
  
Farf: o.O;;.kitty? Where'd u go? *Crickets chirping * DAMN U, U STUPID F***ER OF A CAT!" Farfie exclaimed, then placing his hands over his mouth and smirking, "I didn't say that did I?" he said sarcastically. But then the cat returned with an over sized journal with newspaper clippings on it.  
  
"good kitty, I knew not to doubt u." Farfie said gently petting the cat, then lightly throwing it against the wall. Farfie opened the journal, then skipped a couple of pages, past some strange sketch photos of what seemed to be Haley Barry, or something, then he flipped to the beginning of a new page and began to read(Brad's Journal).  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I saw a boy. And I wondered if he noticed me, he took my breath  
  
away. I wondered who he was, but then noticed it was Schu and quickly slapped  
  
Myself, good thing too, don't want to lose my straight affect. Phew, it has been a  
  
very long day, mostly fighting and bickering among us Schwartz. Tomorrow I  
  
plan to tech something to Nagi, somethin new. Hopefully I can help him take  
  
control of his powers, I need him to take over the world. I have checked up on  
  
everyone's diary's and they seem to be appropriate, except Nagi's lil' cartoon of  
  
'Brad Burn in Hell', I will have to speak to him about that, and his comment  
  
about me needing Viagra. I will update u as soon as possible. That is all.  
  
BrAd  
  
  
  
Farfie lay on the floor laughing so hard he couldn't breath. Then he waited, and went to bed, wondering what the next entry would be.  
  
A/N: How do ya like that huh? Please review, also the first sentence. Of the Diary of brad are credited to Brittany Spears. That is all. Disclaimer: I do not own any Weib Kreuz characters. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Escape

A/N: oh my lordy! This story hasn't been updated for almost a year! ..). The walls and floors all stopped shaking, his head began 2 cleat as he began 2 realize that this was going 2 b a wonderful day.  
  
Farfie walked up 2 the kitchen table, as he always did. "Brad...feed me...", Farfie said plainly without a hint of emotion in his voice. Brad slowly turned, drying his hands in his bright pink apron with white laces and said and sweetly as he could, "Now, Farfie meh dear, we say please in this house hold...as u rightfully know already...". Farfie had had enough of this "Farfie do this, Farfie do that, Set a good example now!" crap...He looked Brad straight in the eye, put on a defiant look and leaned back in his chair, put his feet on the table, and kicked a few glasses onto the floor and put on a bad-ass look. "FARFIE!!! How could you?" Brad exclaimed, "Clean this mess up RIGHT NOW!". But at this point he had had enough of this "house hold" he thought 2 himself, it isn't even a house...it a friggin' apartment! He got up and went 2 the door, grabbing his coat off the couch and turned back 2 a horror stricken Brad. "O, and Nagi, be a good little lap dog and clean that up for me, thanks a lot..ta ,ta now!" and with that Farfie walked out of the apartment, slid down the fire escape, and onto the street.  
  
"Finally", Farfie thought 2 himself as he walked down the street, scaring random children as he moved on. Eager for any place 2 get away he walked aimlessly into a bright colorful store at the intersection. "Oh, Hello sir! Welcome to th-Farfie?!" Farfie was brought back 2 his senses as he looked straight into the eyes of Omi. Oh my gosh Farfie thought they're all-all quere! He came 2 this conclusion as he looked around, all of them in aprons, Aya carrying a bouquet of flowers, Yohji watering these flowers, Ken at the register. "I'm out", Farfie said blankly as he walked hurriedly out of the flower shop.  
  
Farfie ran down the street, he could hear Weiß trailing close behind, yelling random insults of rage 2 him in hope he would turn 2 fight....but that was not exactly what was on Farfie's mind...There gonna try and make me turn! There gonna try and make me un-straight, but I will not let that happen, I am 2 smart for them, and I will escape, un-scathed...ew...Farfie ran around the street corner and into an alleyway. He now really wanted 2 be back in his apartment...even though he hated that florescent pink apron, he began 2 wish he would c it. ~*~  
  
A/N: yes...thats the end of this new chapter...I know it is very weak...but I wanted 2 play around with the story a bit...so...yea...please R&R 


End file.
